


You're lucky to be 'alive'

by MyShadesAndMyRedConverse



Series: In which, I apply my assumptions on the Danny Phantom universe [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: A lot of Flashbacks, After the accident, Canon Era, Did no one notice this, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, like Jazz literally says in the spirit week episode that his family knows he had an accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShadesAndMyRedConverse/pseuds/MyShadesAndMyRedConverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...So Danny took a look inside of it,<br/>there was a great big flash<br/>everything just changed.<br/>His molecules got all rearranged...</p><p>Taking place right after the accident because the only way I can imagine his family knowing about the accident without knowing about his ghost powers, is if he was actually physically hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're lucky to be 'alive'

Danny Fenton was pronounced dead at 4:37 pm on what Amity Park would consider a regular boring Friday. Especially for three teenagers looking for some entertainment.

And at 4:40 pm, doctors were perplexed all around the hospital, when Danny Fenton started breathing again, just barley, but still breathing.

  
The whole experience had been a roller coaster for the Fenton family, the doctor who was to report the grim news getting halfway through his sentence, watching two terrified parents and a solemn teen, two younger teens peeking through the door way, not allowed to come with the family into the other room to hear about their friend, though the information would have been reported to them by Jazz. But another doctor, gasping from the exercise choked out that he was still alive, making the room suddenly panicked as the whole group though 'there was a time when you thought he wasn't?' and causing Maddie Fenton, proud mother of two, scientist, and ghost hunter, to push past the doctors. She was going to see her son.  
  
And the family, bull-headed and stubborn, followed suit.  
  
Danny wasn't in good shape though, and not just because he was so badly injured. Machines had a hard time picking up his heart beat, at times, telling the doctors there was none despite the insistent breathing, the shallow rise and fall of the boys chest as he fought for life, maybe even consciousness.  
  
The boy shivered, despite the doctors attempt to warm his trembling body, not able to do much about his injuries if the machines were barely picking him up. They were clueless to whether or not he had internal bleeding, or if he had brain damage, or if his spinal cord had disconnected somewhere and we was paralyzed. They didn't know. It was almost like he was a ghost.

 

But still, the doctors needed to do something to save this boy, who, despite his annoying, crazy parents had so much to live for and didn't deserve to die because of their irresponsibility and stupidity. But just as he was going to be wheeled into the OR as a desperate last measure, his family burst in, doctors being shoved away by the huge, burly Jack Fenton.   
  
Jazz's gasp was louder than she wanted, but seeing her brother, her sweet little brother who liked to help people even if it cost him a bruise, and wasn't too good at school because he valued friends and family more, was strapped down because of his convulsing body, lips blue as if it was the most freezing room in the world- though she already felt like she was going to melt if she didn't roll her sleeves up. Despite the early signs of hypothermia though, his heart monitors little to none rise and fall made his parents gasp, seeing someone so young, someone they cared for so close to death.

  
But their sights did not last long, doctors having enough of this and ramming past the family. They understood the worry, but if the just stood there gawking like that, they would watch their son die.

And because of the boldness of the doctors, Daniel Fenton did not die.  
  
Not completely.

 

Danny woke up after a week of bleary, slurred meetings with his parents and friends, Jazz reporting that she wouldn't watch her brother sit there in pain as drugs were pumped into him to keep him doped up. Though the words were put much more eloquently in an adult like way that she did.  
  
But when he woke up, he was still in so much pain, he was cold, and it was hard to think.  
  
It wasn't until his friends came back after that week, to discuss the events of the accident and take note of what they saw.

 

\--

 

Danny pulled the jumpsuit up over his clothes carefully, having a hard time getting it past his jeans and sneakers, but managing as Sam and Tucker continued to badger and persuade him to check out the new machinery.  
  
The new Fenton portal that his parents had just finished making was the new topic of interest between the three teens, asking how it worked(or was suppose to work) before it prompted Danny to take a closer look, with the help of Sam's peer pressure. So the boy cautiously stepped through the huge metal archs, making him nervous as his eyes adjusted to the darkness while his hand grazed along the wall just in case he tripped on a stray wire or something.  
  
But instead, it brushed against a panel hanging precariously, making him raise a dark eyebrow, slightly curious.  
  
His friends were about to ask what he saw before they stumbled back at the sudden spark, a green swirl emerging from near nothing. But it also followed a blood curdling scream from Danny, body floating in the green mist as it was twisted around in agony, twitching as pain shot through any and everything. Laboured breaths that seemed unneeded were heaved out as he felt like he was being ripped apart.  
  
And though he didn't see it, Tucker and Sam watched their friend change, hair fading into a pure white, eyes glowing with a piercing green that matched the entrance perfectly.  
  
Despite that, he was still arched back, face contorted in pain, pitiful cries and screams escaping him as his body was invaded with.. With /something/.   
  
Danny could feel something ripping every cell, every atom within him apart and putting it back together. 

 

And with that, suddenly, a huge flash emerged from his torso as he felt himself going unconscious, hearing the faint and desperate screams of first his name, then his parent's names.  
  
And that was when he collapsed.

 

\--

 

"What are you guys saying?" Danny asked, voice still hoarse from his screaming only a week ago. He still shivered a lot, and a lot of people said they could see his breath sometimes, as if it really was cold in the room, but the beads of sweat on his friend's faces begged to differ as they told him what they saw.  
  
"What we're saying, is that something happened to you. Not just that you got hurt but... You're hair.. it turned white and your eyes were like a ghost green." Same said, hesitating to continue the more her sentence sounded like nonsense. But it was easier when Tucker nodded frantically, taking the whole thing a lot more dramatically.  
  
"Yeah dude, you were glowing in everything. We didn't know what to think, we were frozen. And you were floating. Like really floating. Was that swirling stuff like water or something?" he rambled, Sam punching his shoulder and causing the nerd to grumble. "If you ask him fifty questions like that, how do you expect to answer one?"  
  
Danny waited for his friends to finish, eyebrows furrowed as they spoke. "No offense guys, but you're starting to sound like my pare--" his teasing was interrupted by a dramatic shiver, hugging the blanket over his shoulder closer to himself as a small puff escaped his lips. "Are you guys sure it's not cold in here. I feel like I'm freezing from the inside out here." he complained, trembling slightly.  
  
His friends could only watch.   
  
"Danny, they said you had hypothermia when you got here, and its August." Sam sighed. "This whole situation sounds like your parents.."

 

 So they talked. They talked for a very long time about what happened. And it wasn't until another three week had passed before he was allowed to come home.  
  
His parents were given medicine, tips, ways to help Danny if he suddenly had another what they called, hypothermia fit. But he was finally home, and was given a very big hug from his sister, not to mention a million kisses on his face from his mother. Though, Danny was tired, and told them he wanted to head off to bed, glancing at the door that lead to their basement... The lab.  
  
And he could hear the ghostly wails as the portal sat there, on and powered because of him.  
  
This sudden moment made his parents nervous, wondering if the experience that was caused by ghost-based technology would haunt him and they would have to quit their passion to not torture him.

  
But instead of saying something, he turned his head back to the stairs and trotted up them to head to his room, untouched for a month. Or so he thought.

 

\--

 

The doctors at the hospital didn't know what to think of the Fenton patient. At times, his heart monitor would suddenly stop through the three weeks they kept him, but as they'd run up, he'd be asleep, or drowsily reading a book to catch up on his homework.  
  
But in reality, it wasn't true. None of the doctors bothered to get his attention or wake him up, or even touch him, not wanting to disturb the boy. But after the accident, the ectoplasm that no one knew had infused with his DNA, the very light, little to none heart beat that would be apparent with the equivalent to someone almost dead, was present in the recovering boy. And his body surged with power. He could feel every ghost in he ghost zone, feel the chill as each one escaped through the new portal. He could feel the powers he had as he split himself in half, one of them being a sleepy decoy, as a sleep walking ghost boy paraded around his room, taking his energy out on his bed and house.  
  
But of course he didn't know this.  
  
By the time he got home, his energy surge, uncontrollable, was over with, and he was clueless to the powers.  
  
Danny was surprised and ran downstairs to see his family had already dispersed, cautiously making his way down to the lab to find his parents.   
  
Instead, the boy found a ghost, and at first it frightened him just slightly. It wasn't big, and it didn't look very powerful, but the moment that it threw some ecto-beam at his head, he crossed his arms in front of his face to protect it, confused when there was no impact.  
  
And that was simply because he was intangible.

 

That was the moment that Danny found out he was part ghost...  
  
When he found out he was partly dead.


End file.
